${\sqrt[3]{1029} = \text{?}}$
Answer: $\sqrt[3]{1029}$ is the number that, when multiplied by itself three times, equals $1029$ First break down $1029$ into its prime factorization and look for factors that appear three times. So the prime factorization of $1029$ is $3\times 7\times 7\times 7$ Notice that we can rearrange the factors like so: $1029 = 3 \times 7 \times 7 \times 7 = (7\times 7\times 7) \times 3$ So $\sqrt[3]{1029} = \sqrt[3]{7\times 7\times 7} \times \sqrt[3]{3}$ $\sqrt[3]{1029} = 7 \sqrt[3]{3}$